A Chance to Change the Future
by SuPeRnAtUrAl BaM
Summary: Select members of The Order of The Phoenix are given the unique oppurtunity to change the future. Witht the help of a book - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - They will decide whether to change what is to come or leave events to play out. No Epilogue


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its awesome characters. I just play with them. **

A Chance to Change the Future.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster's Office, May 2__nd__ 1981._

" – mber of attacks have doubled." Alistair Moody explained gruffly from his standing position in the far corner of the office. Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Thank you Alistair. I think that is all for –" He was interrupted by a growing swirl of blue magic next to his desk. He and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix stood quickly and drew their wands. "Aim but do not fire!" the Headmaster ordered.

The magic gathered speed before dissipating as quickly as it appeared, leaving behind a tall hooded figure. The intruder was clearly male with a swimmers body and although young, his stature spoke of strength, knowledge and experience. He wore a deep red, form fitting cloak that had three V shaped stripes on his right arm and Dragon hide trousers and boots. The hood he wore obscured his face but as he turned towards those gathered a flash of emerald green was noticeable. He scanned them quickly, lingering on a group to his right that consisted of an, auburn haired women and three men. Two of which had black hair while the others' was a sandy brown. All of them were in their early twenties. The figure cleared his throat despite all attention already being on him.

"Hello." He uttered in a deep voice that was both calm and soft.

As he spoke some of the wands pointed at him relaxed slightly, his countenance did not display that of someone about to attack. The more paranoid and suspicious of them however made no move to either attacked or relax their aim.

"Who are you?" Demanded James Potter in a fighting stance, the new arrival recognised reflectively.

"A friend." He replied with a smile in his voice. "I know times are dark and trust is hard to come by but I'm here to help." The man offered by way of explanation.

"Prove it!" Moody growled threateningly.

The young man chuckled nostalgically. "You haven't changed much have you Moody?"

"You know him." Remus Lupin and Lily Potter stated observantly.

"I know some of you very well, others from stories and photographs." The visitor told them.

"Wait a minute!" Sirius Black exclaimed. "You're wearing an Aurora's uniform." The figure nodded.

"That you are boy." Moody looked intensely at his cloak. "And with three stripes that makes you a Sergeant. It's different though, better made, fitted specifically for you. Normal uniforms aren't like that; the Ministry won't cough up for decent kit. Even these days." He finished derisively at the government's actions.

"I do believe that is because this young man is from a different time period." Professor Dumbledore spoke for the first time since the visitors' arrival. "It's the only conclusion I can make considering your cloak and the colour of the magic you arrived by. It was similar to the glow that time turners give off. Am I correct young man?" He finished, eyes twinkling at the hooded individual, who replied with fond experience. "Of course you are Professor, your guesses usually are."

Many in the room gasped at his confirmation. It was Lily who asked his reason for being there. "Is the future really so bad that you had the come back."

The man sighed and turned to her, revealing another flash of green which Dumbledore caught. "It isn't. But, as much as it has to be expected in war, there were a lot of deaths that could have been avoided, had all the information been there or at least been revealed."

"Well that wasn't –" Chimed Fabien.

" – vague at all." Gideon finished.

This action from the Prewitt twins made the figure snort and then sigh sadly in remembrance of related set of twins that were no longer whole. "Sorry, I can't say more yet."

"Everyone please withdraw your wands and sit down. Let's give our guest time to explain his presence." The elderly Headmaster requested.

"Albus! That could be exactly what he's waiting for." Moody scolded.

"I do believe Alistair," Minerva McGonagall stated. "That if that was his intention, he would have gone about it slightly differently then pretending to be from the future." The famed Aurora grumbled relaxing his stance but not taking his eyes of the traveller. She nodded satisfied.

"If you're no' 'ere ta save the future, wha' 're ya 'ere for." Hagrid asked curiously, feeling trusting of the arrival.

"To give you, the Order of the Phoenix, a chance to." He paused at some of their surprised glances.

"How do you know about that? It's supposed to be a secret. Are you a member?" Frank Longbottom questioned rapidly.

"No Frank I'm not." He answered, smiling at the man's shocked look at the use of his name. "It's not much of a secret in my time."

"If I may ask, what do you mean by a chance?" Alice Longbottom spoke softly.

"A few weeks ago a book was found in Hogwarts, written by Rowena Ravenclaw." Peopled gasped at the name. "It was about time travel. In it she stated that it shouldn't be used unless great tragedy occurred. She explained, that using a couple spells, one person could be sent back any number of years in order to pass on information that would enable the future to be changed."

"Is that not an awful risk to take?" Dumbledore gazed steadily at the stranger.

"Normally Professor, yes and it would never be done. But there's a built in enchantment in Ravenclaw's spells that allows a decision to be made: after learning about the future you can decide whether to change it or not. If you do, I stay in this time and help you. If you don't , your memories will be erased and I'll go back to my time. You're none the wiser and the future says the same." He finished the explanation.

"All we have to do is decide?" Remus asked for clarification.

"I'll give you vital information about the War: Voldemort, Death Eaters and such, you lot decide what to do with it." He summarised, noticing with interest that no one flinched.

"You have information about Voldemort?" Were the various exclamations that made all the Order members in the room straighten.

The young man laughed darkly. "Oh, what could I tell you about dear Tommy will make you sick to your very core."

"Tommy?" James asked both quietly at the ominous feeling of the statement and with a slight laugh in his voice. The others were also curious.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle is Lord Voldemort's true name." Dumbledore answered.

"Huh, never thought about him having a real name." Sirius pondered.

"That's because he's–" Fabien started.

" – a great snakey –" Gideon continued.

" – git! – " They both finished.

"And because his not human. Not anymore, if he ever was." The traveller stated. "But it really pisses him off if you call him Tom." He snorted gleefully. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly at that.

"You've faced him!" Exclaimed Remus.

"A few times." Was the cryptic reply.

"So how are we getting this information boy?" Moody questioned forcefully. He believed the traveller but wanted to get a move on.

"It's more of a story. At least it's easier to tell that way." The young man told the group, readying for another explanation.

"OOO, STORY, STORY." James and Sirius yelled, making many in the room laugh.

Lily looked at them fondly. "You two act like children sometimes."

"Act! Act! They are children." Remus exclaimed softly, rubbing his sensitive ears. This caused more laughter and pouting from the insulted duo.

After everyone had calmed down, the stranger, continued. "A brilliant witch I know actually made the storytelling rather simple. She put all the information and my own experiences into a book for us to read."

"Excellent. A simple yet ingenious way of compiling information." Professor Dumbledore stated.

"An especially tricky piece of combined magic as well." McGonagall complemented. Lily nodded interestedly next to her.

"She'd beam if she heard you say that." The cloaked man said. "Like I said she's brilliant. Though there are probably a few surprises to go with it, magic likes to do that."

"You say that like magic's alive." Alice stated.

"Not alive per say." Answered Dumbledore. "But it has some degree of sentence and will, I believe."

"And personality." The man said ruefully. "Like how sometimes charmed and enchanted objects do their own thing or mimic something alive." Several people nodded at this.

"So," The Headmaster clapped his hands. "Shall we read some of this book now or reconvene in the morning?"

Before the group started chatting, the traveller interjected. "I think the morning would be best Professor. It's quite late and there are several others I would like to bring in if it's alright with you; they play parts in my story. Though I ask that no other Order members come. The information is sensitive."

" You make an excellent point, who would you like to include?"

The man turned to Fabien and Gideon. "Could you bring Molly, Arthur and their children, though she may not like the younger one listening, but explain and let her decide. Definitely Bill." They nodded in acceptance. He then turned to Sirius. "Can you do the same with Andy, Ted and Dora, I know she's only about six now, but she's important. And Lily, James, bring Harry" They all nodded.

"He won't understand it." Lily told him.

"I know," He said in odd tone. "but he's...everything." He finished not knowing how or what else say, and from the look on their faces; also knowing they wouldn't understand quiet yet.

"William Weasley is a one of my first years, so I'll bring him as long as Molly and Arthur agree." McGonagall said to the twins.

"I forgot he's about eleven now...that's gonna be...odd." The traveller said to himself but everyone heard and looked at strangely. He shook his head and addressed Dumbledore. "Anyway, I think we should change location as well, your office is too small to really hold this many people."

"True, but it's highly warded and as you have said, the information you are giving us needs to be kept secret." The Headmaster stated.

"Don't worry, I know a place in the castle that's better than this and can be whatever we need it to be. It can be the safest place it the world if there's need of it." The young man tempted with a grin in his voice.

He stood in a fluid movement and spoke to everyone. "Meet in front of the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy teaching trolls how to dance at 9 o'clock. I'll see you there." He turned to leave before Moody pulled him back.

"Shouldn't you wait for someone to show you where you're staying?" He gruffed and then looked at him suspiciously. "I also think you forgot to reveal yourself or tell us your name Sergeant."

"I didn't forget Master Aurora Moody, you'll find out tomorrow. And I know where I'm staying." He replied before a thought came to him. "Marauders." He got the men's attention. "I know you want to, but can you not mention this to Peter please. You'll find out why in the morning." They nodded confusedly. "Goodnight all." Was his last, before turning and leaving the office for the hidden room down the hallway. He looked forward to the morning but first: to sleeping off long explanations and the emotions that came with meeting his family.

**A/N: I'm approaching Aurora's as a mix of police and army; they have ranks/classes. I'm using: Trainee, Lieutenant, Sergeant, Captain and Master Aurora. On another note, I'll update with the book chapters soon.**


End file.
